Blue Variable
Details Name: Derrick Arivaldi Gender: Male Age: 29 Weight: '''1245 Lbs '''Hair Color: None Eye Color: '''Emissive '''Association: '''JLA '''Personal League: '''The League of the Omniversal Decree '''Home City: Metropolis Alignment: Meta - Hero Power Classification: Quantum Weapon Classification: Hand Blasters Movement Classification: Flight Background Derrick Arivaldi was a student at Met-U, studying engineering and enjoying life. He was fit, intelligent, and loved to spend time with friends and loved ones. One day as Derrick passed through the park, he became frozen in place, feeling as though every atom in his body was being torn apart. The next thing he knew, he found himself being held in a ship of Coluan design, high above earth. We would come to find that his captors were Coluans themselves, who were enemies of Brainiac. Observing the earth before the exobytes were released, the Coluans chose Derrick as the benefactor of a new experimental treatment that would embue him with incredible powers in hopes of defeating Brainiac. When the exobytes were released, the moment they entered Derricks body, he was transported aboard and preserved in a statis field to prevent the exobytes from modying his genetics until the right moment. After performing intense and unbearably excruciating treatments on Derrick, they travelled to a distant system where a Luminous Blue Variable star was about to go hypernova. Upon its eruption, the Coluans teleported Derrick into the heart of the star, merging the changes the exobytes imparted on him, with the star itself, protected from it's energy by the treatments provided by the Coluans. As the star went hypernova, Derrick actually fused with and became the star for a moment, and then was gone. His body being teleported instantly back to earth, was picked up immediately by Brainiacs drones and brought back to one of his ships for study. Derrick, reeling from the events, escaped, only to find his body, changed. Emenating intense power and energies. He was afraid, and confused and so he tried to escape the ship. He would eventually defeat the ships guardian with the help of Superman. As he teleported away, his body was scrambled after having been instantly phased out of star already, and he was found unconscious, in the Watchtower. The JLA upon finding him, took care of him, studying him and allowing him to heal. He would then test himself as his powers continued to grow. The JLA inducted him as a fellow member on probation, and Derrick came to call himself: The Luminous Blue Variable. ''' Blue Variable would eventually come to meet the love of his life, '''Emberlure, who was also a fellow probate member of the JLA. They would work together to rid the world of evil, corruption, and Brainiacs machinations. Powers and Abilities Blue Variable retains an unknowable amount of power, as it was garnered through the quantum flux of a star going nova. His current known abilities are as follows, starting from the most used, to the least: '''Gravity Well - '''A powerful gravity field that pulls targets to the ground, polarizing them. '''Tachyon Burst - '''Freezes an enemy and another nearby in time, causing pain and stunning them. '''Warped Reality - '''Imbues his hand blasts with quantum energy, increasing the damage taken, and freezing an enemy in place. '''Temporal Extortion - '''Restores energy to a few friends. '''Event Horizon - '''Creates a shield around himself and seven other friends, protecting them from damage, causing pain to enemies and restoring energy to allies. '''Quantum Tunneling - '''Blue Variable is able to phase out of reality, and move foreward a short distance, helping him escape enemies. '''Alcubierre Wave - '''Folds spacetime, and pushes enemies away, hurting them. '''Lift - '''Decrease the force of gravity around an enemy, damaging them and lifting them into the air. '''Time Bomb - '''A slow moving rift in time that explodes, damaging enemy. '''Einsteins Ray - '''Creates a strong gravitational force, dragging enemies toward Blue Variable to overpower. '''Gravitonic Field - '''Creates a field that increases the force of gravity, freezing an enemy in place and causing damage. '''Inspiral Waves - '''Sends inspirral gravitational waves towards his enemies, damaging them and knocking them down. '''Singularity - '''Blue Variable actually creates a black hole near an enemy, which damages them and lifts them in the air. This often affects more than one target in the area. Other Details Blue Variables name comes from the Luminous Blue Variable star, of which his powers originated from. His form and style changes quite often, he is able to change his biological structure at will through power over genetics at the quantum level. His natural state is of a skin that resembles the inner waves of energy coming from an LBV. He normally has a blue aura surrounding him, and his fists contain so much power through the use over time, that they have formed into intangible cerebral appendages. Sometimes he will transform himself into something more human in order to blend in, and other times he will change styles depending on the mood or whether he is tring to accomodate his wife, Emberlures, own style. Emberlure herself is a healer, which compliments Blue Variables powers well. Her powers are focused through nature, and she often has red or purple styles, depending on her own mood. The two have been married for over 3 years now, and make a formidable duo. Together they formed their own league called, The League of the Omniversal Decree. It's basic tenants lending on the mission of the JLA, however extending beyond just earth, and on into every realm and universe imaginable. Category:Quantum Category:Heroes Category:Male